


колыбельная

by Failmusical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Background Tsumiki Mikan, Blood and Violence, Despair Tsumiki Mikan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: спи, все будет хорошо.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 14





	колыбельная

Веревка туго стягивается вокруг шеи — Микан видит и чувствует, как нежная кожа мнется, синие венки пульсируют, истерично пытаясь качать кровь. Микан слышит, как Ибуки начинает задыхаться и что-то говорит не своим голосом, но она все еще не сопротивляется, как безвольная кукла, и только когда хрипы становятся рваными ее руки неуклюже хватают веревку, бессмысленно царапая ее ногтями — инстинкт самосохранения. Грудная клетка дергается, пытаясь впустить воздух, но Микан держит крепко, тело Ибуки через некоторое время обмякает окончательно и становится тяжелым — костлявые пальцы перестают дергать веревку, руки падают, висят по бокам, как тряпичные. Тсумики опускает ее на пол.

Она лежит лицом вниз, но Микан знает, как она выглядит, Микан видела это много раз — закатившиеся глаза, синие из-за асфиксии губы, странгуляционная полоса вокруг места, где веревка обвивала шею. Тсумики видела это на страницах учебных пособий и своими собственными глазами, когда под ее руками чужая шея переставала пульсировать жизнью, чужие глаза становились пустыми мутными стеклами.

Она убивала людей. Она убила Ибуки.

Она убила ее.

Если это была часть плана — почему ее так трясёт? Микан ни разу не дрогнула когда прижигала раны раскаленным железом, чтобы жертва не истекла кровью раньше времени, ни разу не остановилась, вводя в вены реактивы и химикаты, ни разу, даже если они кричали и сопротивлялись до вывернутых суставов, никогда…

Так почему именно сейчас?

Ибуки мертва. Она ее задушила. Почему Микан задыхается тоже, почему, почему, почему-

Это было просто невыносимо.

Это было страшно, бессмысленно, ее не должно колотить после этого, откуда эта слабость в ногах, почему собственное тело ее подводит, почему она мертва, нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет-

— Микан!

Темнота обступает ее резко. На мгновение ей кажется, что она потеряла сознание, но потом ее глаза различают домик, кровать, взволнованное лицо… лицо Ибуки. И никаких закатанных глаз, никакой странгуляционной полосы вокруг шеи, и губы ее вовсе не синие — мягко-розовые в тусклом свете ночника.

От того, как Миода ласково гладит ее по щеке грубой от струн, но теплой рукой, Микан начинает плакать. Ее накрывает небывалое облегчение, но едкое чувство вины тяготит сердце.

— Все в порядке, ты чего, ну, перестань, — Ибуки не имеет абсолютно никакого контроля над громкостью, все это знают, но сейчас она старается говорить настолько тихо, насколько это для нее возможно. Микан не видит ее лица из-за слез, дотрагивается до чужой щеки, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

— Я просто так рада, — всхлипывает Тсумики и жмурится, пока из ее глаз катятся две крупные слезищи, — Я так рада, что ты в порядке… Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости…

— Мими, все хорошо, — Ибуки ложится рядом с ней и позволяет к себе прижаться — огромная футболка с принтом какой-то панк-группы становится мокрой. Миода не привыкла успокаивать людей. Она вообще не думала, что жизнь приведет ее к этой точке, а самым дорогим для нее человеком станет не соучастник группы, а плаксивая девочка-медсестра, у которой проблем выше крыши, и которая нуждается в ком-то, кто позволял бы ей плакать себе в плечо и гладил по голове в такие ночи, как сегодня. Ибуки не жаловалась. Это было странно, но она ничего не имела против.

Она была готова стать таким человеком. Она любила Микан.

Ибуки ласково поглаживала девушку во волосам, пока та не перестала плакать. Теперь Микан тихо сопела, хватаясь пальцами за чужую футболку. Миода была громкой, теплой, полной жизни, она была самой яркой девушкой на свете — она светила ярче солнца. Микан хотела быть хотя бы на одну сотую такой же.

— Хочешь, я спою тебе что-нибудь?

— Пожалуйста…

Ибуки обняла ее теснее, так, чтобы Микан чувствовала тепло ее тела, биение сердца, вибрацию голоса — так, чтобы она точно знала, что не одна. И начала тихо, совсем едва слышно напевать.

Ее голос намного мягче, чем обычно, и Микан скоро засыпает, как измотанный истерикой ребенок.

Утром Ибуки снова убедит ее в том, что давно простила и не держит зла, и они весь день проведут вместе. Микан Тсумики будет чувствовать себя любимой, впервые за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
